villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. He/she is the playable character, and his/her gender and look is chosen by the player. Depending on the player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind, caring, and loyal friend, or as an egotistical, selfish, rude, uncaring, and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (who also played Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (who also played Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Lori Loud from The Loud House). Personality Jesse's personality depends mostly on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure Good at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse can have a very a defamatory, snarky, and rude attitude. He/she can also be harsh and vituperative towards anybody, even his/her friends and his/her own pet pig, Reuben. In Season 1, Episode 5 however, Jesse may grow more selfish and greedy in his/her quest to find the Eversource and can even become more ruthless and aggressive towards anyone who gets in his/her way. Jesse can also show that he/she is also capable of letting others die without showing any remorse. Jesse can also show no concern for the safety of his/her friends and can accuse someone for a crime with little to no evidence, even if they are innocent. He/she can also argue with his/her friends if they disagree with him/her or question his/her leadership. In Season 2, Jesse can also become more cocky and arrogant, probably due to being the leader of Beacontown. He/she can also be bossy towards Radar, who is only tying to impress Jesse. In Season 1, Jesse can also be immensely hostile and traitorous towards Lukas and Ivor. He/she may have trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also, understandably has trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm and scammed Petra on a deal. In Season 2, Jesse can also be harsh towards Jack and even seems to be jealous of him. When was distressed after seeing the loot of his deceased friend, Jesse was unsympathetic and merciless for the treasure hunter, showing that he/she can lack any empathy. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Also regardless of the player's choices, both Olivia and Axel consider Jesse as their best friend. Olivia mentions in Episode 1 that Jesse takes Reuben with him/her everywhere he/she goes, suggesting a strong bond. In Season Two, regardless of player decisions, the residents of Beacontown seem to genuinely look up to Jesse and respect him/her. Quotes Gameplay NOTE: This section is for quotes that have been added into the game, and therefore cannot be determined by the player. Player-determined (Villainous) Trivia *Although there are currently no choices that can make Jesse a Pure Evil villain, they could be added on in future seasons. As of now, the worst type of villain Jesse can become is an Anti-Villain. **Earlier, in Giant Consequences, Jesse can cross the Moral Event Horizon if he/she leaves Stella behind to die. **Also, in the 5th episode of Season 1, Order Up!, Jesse can cross the Moral Event Horizon if he/she chooses to leave Aiden to die in Sky City. **In Above and Beyond, Jesse can leave Romeo behind in the Terminal Space, despite being truly sorry for his actions. This is yet another crossing of the Moral Event Horizon. **However, despite these actions, he/she is still not Pure Evil, as he/she still truly cares about his/her friends, but this might be a foreshadowing to the Pure Evil villain Jesse could eventually become. References *[[w:c:hero:Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)|Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)]] in the Heroes wiki. *Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode wiki. Navigation Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outcast Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Protective Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Mischievous Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Perverts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Female Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Nemesis Category:Redeemed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Delusional Category:Vigilante Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Opportunists Category:Magic Category:Strategic